


Obvious| Peter Parker x Reader

by TwinSofia



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSofia/pseuds/TwinSofia
Summary: Subtle is not a word anyone would describe Peter Parker as, so when the Avengers notice that he's been smiling down at his phone for a suspiciously long time, they need to know the tea. As for Peter himself, he just wants to talk to Y/N in peace! No one can know about you because the second any of the Avengers figure out his feelings for you, they're going to tease the hell out of him. Now if only he weren't so damn obvious it...





	Obvious| Peter Parker x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a repost of one of my works on my Tumblr page. I'm not really the best at writing, but I hope you enjoy! The only warning I have is some light cursing. Sooner or later I'm going to write a part two.

Distracted Peter is not necessarily a new Peter. The high schooler constantly worries about school and homework, but he hasn’t actually been stressing about that lately; in fact it’s kind of been looking like he’s in a lovestruck haze.

As the young Spiderling swings into the compound after some friendly neighborhood Spider-Man-ing, he whips his mask off in a quick motion and urgently takes his phone out of his suit to shoot off a rapid text. It seems like he immediately gets a reply as he beams widely and walks out of the room hunched over his cell.

Tony and Steve (who have been watching him the entire time unnoticed) follow his retreating form in silent horror and awe.

“Did I just imagine the kid not acknowledging our presences? Where did all of Sexy May’s manners go?” Tony’s gobsmacked to say the least. He’s never witnessed Peter not noticing him in a room.

“Maybe he’s just talking to Ned about one of those new Star War Lego things.” Steve is grasping at straws too at the odd behavior, and while Tony nods silently, he’s secretly not so sure.

\--

Bucky and Natasha become suspicious of Peter’s behavior the next morning when all three of them are in the gym working out and sparring. A few weeks before, Peter had asked (begged) to train with Bucky because he wanted to know about all of the fighting techniques that the Winter Soldier had to offer.

The Black Widow is throwing knives into dummies while both men are on the sparring mat and sweating from the practice of hand-to-hand combat, and they’re calculating each others’ next move as they sway side to side to confuse the other. Elton John’s “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” suddenly blares through gym and Pete seems to turn into a statue for a split second.

His eyes widen comically wide as his face contorts in terror. And that’s all Bucky needs to see before he springs into action and bolts across the room to see who the hell deserves that ringtone.

He notices that Natasha has had the same idea as him and is ahead of him in the race to catch a glimpse of the caller’s identity. The receiver of the call finally snaps out of his trance and proceeds to sprint and do a summersault over both ex assassins’ heads to snatch his phone away from greedy eyes.

Natasha, who had been close to the phone before Peter had moved it, pouts slightly, but Bucky notes her slightly glimmering eyes. I bet she saw who it was. Of course he has no proof of this, but damn how he wish he had seen it! Making that song someone’s ringtone means that they’re something special.

“I-um, thanks for all of the help today, Bucky. I’m just going to-” Peter squeezes out a fake yawn. “-take a shower and rest. That really-um- tuckered me out. Bye!” He proceeds to fast walk out of the gym while his ear is pressed against his cell. Yeah, not suspicious at all.

\--

Later that day, Parker shuffles his way to the kitchen for an afternoon snack while tapping away at his phone, and he is so distracted by the oh-so-important text that he walks straight into Bruce Banner as he is walking out with some food of his own.

“Crap! I am so sorry Mr. Banner! Here, let me help you!” The guilty teen places his phone on the floor as he starts to frantically pick up the grapes that have fallen.

In his haste, the boy does not think to shut off his phone, so Bruce gets an eyeful of the kissing emoji followed by a tongue sticking out emoji. “Who are you sending kissing emojis to?”

The tactless question is answered in the form of a nervous wreck. “I sent it to...Ned!”

The lie is met with a blank stare.

“Ok, um, bye! Sorry again for bumping into you!”

As he hurries off, the scientist scratches his head in wonder. I… do not think that Peter sent that emoji to Ned. They’re relationship isn’t like that, is it?

\--

Peter bumbles into the small theater room in hopes of watching a movie that Y/N recommended a couple of days ago, but when he arrives at the dark room, he notices that Wanda and Vision are occupying it.

Just kidding- he didn't actually notice anything because he was too busy on his phone like he always is as of late. It's only when his screen-illuminated grin is on display when he hears them.

Or more like Wanda- he hears Wanda. Her quiet squeal is enough to make him chuck his phone into the air in freight. So much for Spider Senses.

"Peter! Is that a girl you're texting?" Wanda is practically vibrating in place where she sits closely next to Vision.

Her partner is smiling fondly down at his love because it's not often that she acts this carefree and excited, and while he is not the most interested in the teen's life, he knows that Wanda sees Peter as a younger brother.

"Why-why would you even ask that? Of course it's not!" Poor Peter has not been able to catch a break, and he's been constantly stuttering because he's so frazzled.

"Ok, surrree. You're totally not texting your crush." With the way the Scarlet Witch is stressing the words and her insistent winking, Peter feels like he has no choice but to once again run out of the theater. The poor boy is being forced to lock himself in his room.

\--

Clint is casually crawling through the vents with his mad ninja skills as he heads away from the room he has planted a bucket of goo that will be tripped by the first person who walks through the door. What can he say? His pranks may be childish, but they never go out of style.

He is just over the vent that leads to Peter's room when he hears a robotic voice.

"Peter? When are you going to tell everyone about her?"

A sigh is expelled from the boy's mouth. "I don't know, Karen. I don't know how they're going to react, but knowing them, they'll probably be overbearing and scare her away. I really like her, and I don't want to lose her."

By this point Clint presses his ear to the vent opening to catch as much juicy gossip as he can.

"They love you, Peter. I'm sure that if you tell them your concerns they'll keep their distance," Karen speaks.

"Thanks, Karen. You always know what to say. "

"It is not problem, Peter," is her robotic reply.

Hawkeye is smart enough to realize that the conversation is over and grudgingly starts to crawl down the path that he had started to travel. I totally need to sneak into Peter's room at night to look at his phone. Then I'll have the best gossip of all and expose him to all of the Avengers.

"Ooh! You're so amazing, Clint, with all of the deets about Peter's secret lady frand!" -everyone

"I know, I know. No need to tell me. Actually- do tell me. Keep going." - amazingly sexy me

\--

Jogging into the compound after a morning run, Sam Wilson is stopped by none other than his frenemy, James Barnes.

“Have you noticed anything suspicious about Peter recently?”

Sam scoffs at the thought of the teenager. “Nah, man. The kid’s always a bit nervous so…”

“Well he’s totally hiding something from us, and I bet it’s a girl. Keep your eyes peeled.” With those words, Bucky stalks out of the compound to meet up with the hot barista that he met a couple weeks ago.

Sam just shakes his head and makes a mental note before heading to the kitchen for a smoothie or something.

\--

When all of the Avengers had moved into the compound, Steve had set up a mandatory movie night that takes place on the last Saturday of each month. Of course it’s for team building exercise from which he had read in a book.

While Peter usually is jumping up and down for these movie nights, he’s subdued in a beanbag off to the side of the room. The perfect position to sit when you don’t want anyone behind you to sneak a peek at your phone. Bucky usually takes that seat because lord knows that nobody wanted to accidentally catch a glimpse of the sexting that’s going on with his latest girl. Tonight’s different.

The kid hero is quietly typing away on his phone to whomever he seems to be texting every day for forever. Tony tries to coax a little bit of that responsive teen out by brandishing Star Wars: A New Hope.

And nothing. He hasn’t looked up once since he came into the room. Tony has had enough of this. He wanted to know who Peter’s texting, and he wants to know now! “Enough with this, Peter! Do I need to take away your suit again? Who are you freaking texting, and why do you never get off your phone anymore?”

While Peter looks like a deer caught in headlights, Bucky grins smugly. “Didn’t you know? Petey boy’s got himself a girlfriend.”

“No freaking way!” is Bruce’s response because he’s just that oblivious.

“Yes way!” Clint exclaims. “He’s totally into this girl and was even talking to his suit babysitter, Karen, about it!” He can barely contain his excitement.

“Wha…” Tony’s at a loss for words. A girl? Why didn’t I see this coming? Shouldn’t I have realized that Peter had a crush? What a terrible father I am.

“Oh yes!” Wanda is clapping once again. “Vision and I noticed the other day that he was lovestruck. His smile was so happy, and his eyes were practically sparkling with adoration!”

“I-pfft! My eyes- they were not- I’m not lovestruck!” Blushing Peter is making a very obvious appearance.

Always loving to cause trouble, Sam throws in his two cents. “Where was Clint anyway to hear that conversation?”

Hawkeye caves into his body minutely before getting himself together. He must not give off any fearful vibes. They’re sharks that’ll eat you alive if you show fear. Let’s just pretend that Sam didn’t say anything, that little shit…

The only three that are silent are Vision, Steve, and Natasha. Vision does not particularly want to be a part of this conversation as he feels bad for the teen who looks like his face might be melting off with the amount of heat it is producing, and Steve is kind of at a loss of what he should do. The poor teen is suffering from mega-embarrassment, but he’s secretly invested in finding out who the girl is.

Natasha is just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in a picture-perfect pose of comfort and confidence. The smug smile can not be wiped off her face as she silently unfurls herself from the wall to finally bring attention to herself.

“I have to say, I’m proud of Peter for picking up a girl like her. She’s definitely a looker.”

Peter practically gives himself whiplash when he whips his head around to gaze at the ex-assassin in horror. “You didn’t see who she is… did you?” he asks meekly.

About this time is when Wanda starts squealing in anticipation. Clint can’t control himself either, and they both grab on to each other like their lives depend on it. We neeeed to know!

Meanwhile, Black Widow showcases her killer smile, and Peter shudders. “But of course, Peter. You didn’t think that you actually beat me to your phone that day in the gym, did you?”

Bucky can only pat himself on the back for knowing that she had seen more than she had led on. He has to chime in again. “Then who the hell is this dame?”

“Hey! Don’t talk about Y/N like that! I really like her, so don’t disrespect her!” Peter freezes as he realizes his big mistake. Oh no. My life is over.

The Avengers are talking over themselves in a flurry of questions and excited exclamations. Then the noise cuts off as quickly as it started. It is then that Peter notices that all eyes are on him, and the phone that has been in his hand the entire time is being eyed like a five-star meal.

And as fate would have it, your name suddenly appears on the screen as “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” begins to play. That is the exact moment that all hell breaks loose as all of the defenders of the world lunge at Peter’s hand.

The terrified teen lets out an undignified squeak as he desperately tries to run out of the room, but the crippling fear has slowed him down, and a hand snatches his precious phone like Dora’s Swiper.

Nimble fingers that Peter notices are Nat’s swip the “Answer” button, and it’s like time slows down. Before he can even comprehend, Natasha has introduced herself in a friendly manner and has started a conversation with you.

Peter has to say that he’s proud of you because he knows how much of a fan you are of Black Widow as well as the other Avengers, but you seem to be keeping calm- the complete opposite of what Peter is doing.

He paces back and forth and runs a hand through his chocolate brown curls while the phone is being passed down to each Avenger so they can introduce themselves to you. He plops down on to the bean bag when it finally sinks that he’s not going to get his phone back any time soon. I really shouldn’t have been so damn obvious. His head falls into his cradled palms in defeat.


End file.
